La Amistad Va A Durarnos por Siempre
Para ver el resto de los Cortos Animados véase My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Cortos animados. La Amistad Va A Durarnos por Siempre (en castellano: La Amistad Nunca Acaba; en inglés: Friendship Through the Ages) es una canción que aparece en el corto animado secuela de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks del mismo nombre (en castellano: La Amistad A Través del Tiempo), que lleva a la tercera entrega de filmes de Equestria Girls, Juegos de la Amistad. Es interpretada por las Rainbooms. El corto y la canción fueron subidos al canal Hasbro Studios Shorts de YouTube el antes de ser hecho privado y resubido separadamente el , ambas veces junto a Mi Pasado No es Hoy y La Vida es una Pasarela; la página de My Little Pony de Hasbro en Facebook lo subió el 29 de abril de 2015, y el canal Hasbro Studios Shorts en YouTube subió una versión sing-along el 6 de mayo de 2015. La versión castellana fue subida el 10 de junio de 2015 por el canal My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Official en YouTube. La versión latina fue subida el 29 de julio de 2015 en el mismo canal y posteriormente resubida en el canal de Hasbro el 11 de agosto de 2015. El corto utiliza la apariencia de "peinados roqueros" en las seis Rainbooms. Rainbooms Remix, que fue lanzada meses antes, contiene fragmentos de la canción. Sirve como la primera pista en el álbum de banda sonora My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack bajo el título Friendship Through the Ages (Spanish Version) en la edición latina y La Amistad a Través de los Tiempos para la castellana. Sinopsis del corto animado Las Rainbooms llevan a Sunset Shimmer a un mágico viaje musical a través del tiempo. El corto comienza con Twilight Sparkle tocando el piano en un clásico escenario. Fluttershy entonces lleva a Sunset a través de un campo montañoso y Sunset sopla las semillas de un diente de león. Seguidamente, Rarity aparece en su vestuario tipo Sgt. Pepper de Rainbow Rocks en un fondo psicodélico, con Sunset Shimmer brotando de una flor. Después, Rainbow Dash toma el control con un verso al estilo del metal mientras la multitud carga a Sunset Shimmer. Entonces, Applejack canta un verso al estilo campestre en una granja mientras Sunset monta un caballo y baila con ella. Pinkie Pie luego canta un verso de estilo tecno-pop mientras Sunset es vectorizada en una cuadrícula. Todas las Rainbooms cantan dos coros más, unidas por Sunset. Concluyen la canción en un abrazo de grupo. Letra en español latino :Sparkle ::Nada siempre igual será ::Si cambia no es que se haya ido ya ::El tiempo va a transcurrir ::Y otro día pronto va a venir :Fluttershy ::Cosas vienen y otras van ::Rápido o lento irán ::Duran poco, eso lo sé ::Y la amistad va a durarnos por siempre :y Fluttershy ::Cosas vienen y otras van ::Rápido o lento irán ::Duran poco, eso lo sé ::Pero la amistad va a durarnos por siempre :Dash ::Mucho tiempo he estado ahí ::Roqueando porque eso me gusta a mí ::Puede que decida un día parar ::Pero mi amistad va a durarte por siempre :Applejack ::Cada estilo tiene algo ::Diferente, lo ves ::No es malo ser tan especial ::Como quieras siempre sé :Pie ::Tal vez tú quieres ser estrella ::Con la fama fugaz a tus pies, ¡wha, ah! ¡Ah, oh! ::Eso dura poco ::Pero la amistad no cambiará, ¡ah-oh, oh! ::Ohhh-oh, seguirá... Letra en Español Castellano :Sparkle ::Nada permanece igual ::Pero si cambia, no es el final ::El tiempo siempre ganará ::Y dejará atrás un día más :Fluttershy ::Las cosas vienen, también se van ::Su propio ritmo ellas llevarán ::Pocas permanecerán ::Pero se que la amistad nunca acaba :y Fluttershy ::Las cosas vienen, también se van ::Su propio ritmo ellas llevarán ::Pocas permanecerán ::Pero se que la amistad nunca acaba :Dash ::Llevo tiempo aquí ::Y viendo a tope, así quiero vivir ::Puede que eso cambie, pero se que ::Mi amistad perdura todo este tiempo :Applejack ::Cada estilo tiene algo ::Distinto que explicar ::No hay nada malo en ser único ::Esto te hace especial :Pie ::Una gran estrella quieres ser ::Ser famosa y donde estés, Oh-oh, oh! ::Y cuando esto se acaba ::La amistad permanece igual, oh-oh, oh! :Rainbooms ::Las cosas vienen, también se van ::Su propio ritmo ellas llevarán ::Pocas permanecerán ::Pero se que la amistad nunca acaba ::Las cosas vienen, también se van ::Su propio ritmo ellas llevarán ::Pocas permanecerán ::Pero se que la amistad nunca acaba ::Oh, oh, perdurará Letra en Inglés :Sparkle ::Nothin' stays the same for long ::But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone ::Time will always get away ::As it leaves behind another day :Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :y Fluttershy ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Dash ::Been around for a long time ::Rockin' out hard 'cause I'm in my prime ::Maybe it'll change further down the line ::But my friendship carries on through the ages :Applejack ::Every single style has somethin' ::Different it can say ::There's nothin' wrong with being unique ::And special in your own way :Pie ::Maybe you wanna be a pop star ::Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wha, ah! Ah, oh! ::That won't last forever ::But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh! :Rainbooms junto a Sunset Shimmer ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages :Rainbooms ::Things may come and things may go ::Some go fast and some go slow ::Few things last, that's all I know ::But friendship carries on through the ages ::Ooohhh, oh, carries on......